In order to help visitors understand the relevant information of an amusement park, a museum or an exhibition hall, a guide service is usually a good choice for the people working in these places to adopt. The common guide services and their drawbacks are as follows:
(1) Arrangement of a Guide Announcer
Usually a guide announcer leads a group of visitors and introduces the relevant information for them. In this way, the number of visitors per announcer is limited and the efficiency of the procedure is low. Hence, this way is difficult to satisfy everyone in this group.
(2) Arrangement of Guide Software
In this way, the visitors operate the guide software to obtain the relevant information. However, the content of the guide software is arranged according to the original sequence that the designers choose. Therefore, this inflexible sequence makes the guide software inconvenient for the visitors.
(3) Arrangement of a Broadcast
The visitors have to wait until the next broadcast begins in order to get the complete information or guide if they miss the beginning of the broadcast. Hence, this way is not efficient in practice.
Besides the inconvenience of the guide function, for ride ticket purchase and various consumer retail transactions after the visitors enter the amusement park, it is necessary to pay cash or use credit cards. It is not only an extra burden but also risky having to carry cash or credit card around for possible purchases or spending. Budgeting spending for children is especially challenging when they are out touring attractions or participating in events.